


La Routine

by Scissil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scissil/pseuds/Scissil
Summary: Les Avengers ont une vie en dehors des missions. Cela comprend la routine pas toujours glamour et la convalescence quand ils se blessent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	La Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
> Je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche depuis plus de six ans (même si je me bats vaillamment). Donc mon rythme de publication sera anarchique. Je préfère vous prévenir. Je suis pas régulière DU TOUT.  
> Si vous continuez de lire, je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.  
> Bonne lecture !

L’équipe était réunie dans le salon commun. Le silence était agréable et démontrait surtout toute la fatigue qui remplissait les Avengers. De retour d’une mission difficile où le monde fut de nouveau sauvé de justesse (et ce dont personne ne saura jamais rien), ils légumisaient dans le canapé, encore en tenue de combat, encore sales, encore blessés pour certains. Tony aurait pu râler et dire qu’il allait encore payer une blinde pour faire laver les housses, mais il aurait fallu ouvrir la bouche pour ça. Et c’était définitivement hors de portée. Il se contenta de regarder platement Natasha qui se vidait lentement de son sang sur son canapé hors de prix. Elle devrait vraiment passer voir un médecin ou l'infirmière du SHIELD. Mais la russe bornée refusait que quiconque la soigne en dehors de Clint. Tant pis pour elle, il avait ses propres bobos à soigner.

\- Tasha, tu perds du sang c’est dégueu, va te soigner.

La russe scruta dangereusement Bucky pour avoir osé parler (qui squattait depuis peu les Avengers de manière non officielle) et ne répondit pas. Il y avait toujours eu un truc bizarre de compréhension mutuelle entre ces deux tueurs. Le reste de l’équipe ne se mêlait jamais de leurs conversations et les laissaient se menacer par des regards noirs. Tant qu’ils n’en venaient pas aux mains, cela ne regardait personne. Natasha sourit à son ancien bourreau et se pencha exprès sur lui pour lui mettre un maximum de sang sur le visage. Il ne broncha même pas, resta stoïque et souffla juste un peu d’agacement. Vraiment, ces deux-là n’avaient pas une relation banale. Quoique. Aucune personne dans cette pièce n’était banale.

\- Cherche pas, Clint n’est pas là, il est en train de se faire recoudre la cuisse, elle va l’attendre pour qu’il la soigne. La routine quoi. Énuméra avec lenteur Sam Wilson, squatteur à mi-temps à la tour. Lui aussi n’était pas officiel mais si ça continuait il faudrait bientôt le marier avec Barnes tellement ils passaient de temps fourrés l’un avec l’autre chez les Avengers et même en dehors. Seraient colocataires selon certaines rumeurs.

Personne ne releva sa phrase, pas même la rousse qui était sûrement trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle laissa la remarque couler (comme son sang d’ailleurs) et la pièce redevint silencieuse.

Puis Steve entra dans la pièce, dans le même état que les autres, mais ayant pris le temps de faire un compte rendu à Fury avant de tomber de fatigue. Il trouvait toujours dégoûtant cette sale habitude de l’équipe de squatter l’immense canapé après de si rudes batailles, mais lui-même ne pouvait nier que se reposer un peu avant d’aller se doucher et de faire l’inventaire des blessures était bienvenue. Mais il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Il n’était pas fou non plus, ce serait les encourager à ne rien faire plus longtemps encore. Que c’était dur de devoir constamment montrer l’exemple. Il vit que Natasha avait encore zappé l’étape soin de sa blessure assez vilaine sur l’épaule mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait une coté fêlée, il le savait et n’en avait parlé à personne, cela guérirait sûrement dans les jours prochains.

\- Allez, debout tout le monde, on ne peut pas rester en tenue de combat sales éternellement gronda un peu Steve, plus pour être ferme que par reproche.

\- Techniquement, je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi, alors si je veux être sale et en armure dans mon canapé dégueu ça me regarde ! Tenta pathétiquement Tony pour échapper au démontage agressif de ses machines. Il avait plié son armure sur certains endroits et il savait qu’il finirait avec des bleus ou des entailles quand ses robots auront fini de tout enlever. Il voulait repousser le plus loin possible la torture.

Steve ne réagit pas, ayant l’habitude de ce genre de problèmes avec l’armure du milliardaire. Tous savaient pourquoi lui plus que les autres n’aimait pas l’après bataille. Il se blessait parfois plus lors du démontage que durant la bataille.

\- Tony, ne fait pas l’enfant, sinon Pepper va être rapidement au courant que tu as encore laissé tout le monde faire exploser la facture du pressing pour les housses.

Tony le regarda choqué et trahi. Pourtant c’était une menace récurrente qu’il avait plusieurs fois mis à exécution lorsque Tony voulait le tester. Il savait que Tony se moquait de la facture. Mais il ne se moquait pas du savon que son épouse ne manquait pas de lui passer quand il montrait qu’il n’en n’avait rien à faire du mobilier. Et Pepper était bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir faire taire Tony et le faire obéir. Dieu, que ferait-il sans l’aide précieuse de cette délicieuse femme ?

Bucky bougea le premier. Comme toujours après que Steve eut parlé. Il était son sergent après tout, il n’arrivait toujours pas à faire autrement, même après tout ce temps. Et forcément, Sam le suivit comme son ombre. Steve était toujours heureux de voir ces deux-là s’entendre aussi bien. Cela faisait du bien à Barnes de fréquenter d’autres personnes que juste Steve. Et puis il y avait un truc que Bucky avait avec Sam qu’il n’avait jamais eu avec Steve. Surement le fait que le lien soit moins fraternel, plus amical.

Toujours est-il que cela sonna la fin de la pause « tenue de combat crade en mode mollusque sur un canapé hors de prix » et tout le monde se dispersa dans leurs différents quartiers pour se laver et soigner ce qui pouvait l’être. Les deux inséparables le suivirent. N’habitant pas encore à la tour il fallait qu’ils rentrent à Washington à chaque fois et bizarrement ils étaient de moins en moins chez eux. Et de plus en plus sur le canapé de Steve, dans ses « quartiers ». Il savait que Stark avait prévu de les loger sous peu, n’ayant juste pas encore le temps de leur demander leur avis sur la déco et ce genre de conneries.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, Tony en dernier. Il peina à se remettre debout, sentant clairement le sang qui coulait de sa jambe en train de dégouliner dans l’armure. Il n’avait rien dit parce qu’il pouvait tout à fait le recoudre lui-même une fois sorti de là. Il se remercia intérieurement d’avoir rendue l’armure étanche, empêchant ainsi le sang de sortir. Son poids fut supporté par l’armure le temps du trajet entre le salon et son labo. Trajet qui fut accompagné d’une rousse un peu pâle qui l’attendait dans le couloir. Étrange.

\- Je viens d’avoir Bruce au téléphone, il est avec Clint, ils vont le garder pour la nuit, sa blessure est plus profonde qu’on ne le pensait. Il reviendra demain soir avec lui.

\- Ok. Je m’en doutais un peu pour être un peu honnête, il avait l’air de sacrément en chier quand même. Répondit Tony, priant pour que sa cadence chaloupée par la douleur ne soit pas si visible. Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? Continua-t-il pour donner le change.

\- Non. Je vais te proposer un marché. Tu es blessé sur ta jambe, je le sais, j’ai vu ta tête quand des morceaux de ton armure te l’ont éclatée. Tu penses que tu peux recoudre ça tout seul mais j’en doute. Alors je te propose de te sortir manuellement de ta machine, de te soigner et de recoudre ce que je peux recoudre ou d’appeler ton médecin personnel si je vois que c’est trop important et-

\- Et tu attends de moi que je soigne ton épaule défoncée, coupa Tony, un peu surpris par l’approche de Natasha.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Elle savait qu’il était apte à recoudre une plaie. Clint allait être absent trop longtemps et elle ne pouvait pas risquer une infection de manière aussi bête. Et puis, elle avait confiance en Tony, chose assez rare pour être mentionnée. Stark ne répondit rien, ne refusant pas non plus. Il savait que la russe ne supportait aucun médecin, il était assez touché qu’elle lui demande ça, mais il trouvait ça fou qu’elle soit capable de menacer de mort tout le monde pour qu’ils aillent à l’hôpital pendant qu’elle préférait se faire recoudre le bide sans anesthésie par Clint. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir d’où venait cette réaction. Qu’avait-elle subit pour qu’une fois adulte elle refuse l’aide de n’importe quelle blouse blanche ?

\- Je veux bien voir ce que je peux faire selon ta blessure. Je ne te promets rien, je vais faire ce que je peux. Je ne te propose pas mon médecin, j’ai compris que tu ne voulais pas. Mais si je n’arrive à rien je préviens directement Steve et te débrouille avec lui. Ça te va ?

\- Pour être honnête, c’est plus que ce que j’espérais avoir. Répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence, ravalant la douleur tous les deux.

\- Comment tu as pu voir à quel moment je me suis blessé ? Tu n’étais pas assez occupé ?

\- Oh si, mais j’ai des yeux partout, tu me connais, mais si ça peut te consoler, c’est aussi à ce moment que j’évitais le coup de hache qui m’a ouvert l’épaule, tu étais simplement dans mon champ de vision.

\- Le coup de hache qui t’a ouvert l’épaule ? Tu ne sembles pas l’avoir si bien esquivé que ça, ricana Stark.

\- L’esquiver ne veut pas dire ne pas être blessé. C’était l’épaule touchée ou la tête coupée, pardon de choisir le moindre mal. Taquina Natasha devant la pâleur du visage de son ami. Et arrête de t’imaginer les choses, ça te rend malade à chaque fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ma faute, mon cerveau fonctionne sans ma permission. On n’est pas un génie pour rien. C’est le prix à payer pour ma suprême intelligence.

\- Ta modestie m’éblouit, c’est aveuglant Stark, range-la, c’est indécent. Dit pince-sans-rire la russe.

L’Iron Man lui mit un gentil petit coup de coude dans les côtes, la faisant sourire. Ils avaient une belle relation, il en était heureux, il se sentait privilégié d’avoir la confiance de Natasha. Même s’il n’ira pas jusqu’à le dire à haute voix, les émotions et tous ces trucs n’étaient pas des choses pour lesquelles ils étaient bons tous les deux. Et ils se contentaient de regards et de tapes amicales. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait besoin de plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire de Tony quelques longues minutes plus tard. Il ne remercia pas Natasha d’avoir marché moins vite pour s’adapter à lui. Et Natasha ne fit rien en ce sens non plus. Elle se contenta d’enlever le haut de sa combinaison, de nouer les manches autour de sa taille pour ne pas être dérangée et laissa enfin voir à Tony la vilaine plaie de son épaule. Elle ne saignait plus. C’était déjà ça. Certes, elle était limitée dans ses mouvements, mais elle avait connu bien pire et elle pouvait largement s’occuper de Stark avant qu’il ne regarde de plus près son gros bobo.

\- Allez, mets-toi sur ta plateforme aussi droit que tu puisses et ouvre le sol, que le sang coule dans le collecteur de JARVIS. Je n’aurai pas à faire le ménage ensuite. Ordonna la russe une fois tous les outils pour le désossage manuel en main.

\- Comment sais-tu pour la fosse ? Demanda, surpris, l’ingénieur pendant qu’il s’exécutait.

\- Je te connais et je l’ai déjà utilisé suite aux conseils de JARVIS au retour d’une mission … difficile. Elle ne s’éternisa pas sur les explications. Elle avait accès au labo depuis plusieurs années déjà et Tony avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Parfois, Natasha avait peur de cela. Elle ne se pensait pas digne de recevoir tant d’amour venant de quelqu’un. Elle s’était donc promis le jour où Tony lui avait donné carte blanche dans presque toutes ses affaires que jamais elle ne trahirait cet homme. Qu’elle mourrait plutôt que de lui causer le moindre tort. Et avec Clint, ils n’étaient que deux sur cette liste de personnes précieuses à ce point.

\- Comment se fait-il que JARVIS ne m’ait rien dit ? S’offusqua dans une grimace Tony pendant qu’elle venait de faire sauter le plastron de l’armure, révélant un bleu inquiétant. Une côte cassée. Au moins.

\- Lui et moi on a relation secrète et on se fréquente en cachette, on a même des rencards. C’est un secret de sa fiancée, il n’allait pas me briser le cœur quand même. N’est-ce pas J ?

\- Bien évidemment Mme Romanoff, je ne puis accepter d’exister en sachant vous avoir bouleversé. Répondit aimablement l’intelligence artificielle, suivant Natasha dans son délire. Cela fit rire Tony qui se sermonna immédiatement, la côte cassée se réveillant sous les soubresauts.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pour les quelques minutes qui suivirent, laissant travailler la russe pendant qu’elle démontait l’armure. Elle connaissant les leviers qui expulsait des parties entières. Elle les utilisa pour dégager les bras et le dos après avoir retiré le casque. Elle avait le plan précis de l’armure en tête. Tony lui avait donné une copie à mémoriser l’année dernière après qu’il fut incapable de l’enlever seul. Elle était également trop abîmée pour que ses robots le fassent. Il avait fallu attendre trois heures alors que sa jambe était en morceau avant que Pepper ne rentre en catastrophe pour la démonter manuellement. Elle seule avait les plans à l’époque. Erreur corrigée puisque depuis il avait cédé ceux-ci à Natasha, Bruce, Clint et Bucky. Il exclut les autres, sachant que le Cap n’était pas à l’aise avec la technologie, que Thor était une brute qui lui aurait arraché le bras avec l’armure et que Sam avait trop peur de mal faire les choses. Wanda n’avait pas besoin de savoir comment cela fonctionnait puisqu’avec sa magie elle se contentait d’éclater l’armure et de la réassembler dans un autre endroit de la pièce. Désormais, tout le monde pouvait intervenir si jamais une urgence vitale se présentait. Et cela soulageait tout le monde. Pepper en premier.

\- Je vais commencer à enlever l’armure de tes jambes Tony, je ne sais pas si les deux sont touchées alors je vais y aller doucement. Celle qui est blessée ne va pas être belle, ne regarde pas, tu pourrais tourner de l’œil en voyant la quantité de sang. Repris la russe, coupant son flot de pensées confuses.

\- J’ai déjà vu bien pire Tasha tu sais.

\- Oui, mais là tu vas voir tout le sang que tu as laissé couler dans ton armure et ça va être comme renverser une bouteille de jus de tomate par terre, très rouge et trop à nettoyer d’un coup. Personne ne veut voir ça. Ce n’est pas une plaie que tu as vu saigner en continu, tu as laissé l’armure se remplir. Et j’ai vu ta grimace tout à l’heure quand tu as marché trop vite. Tu avais mal, mais tu as senti la quantité de sang. Répondit calmement Natasha pendant qu’elle dévissait manuellement toute la jambe, ne voulait pas se servir de l’éjection du membre entier.

\- Tu sais, tu es très compétente, j’ai toujours été admiratif de ta personne, mais parfois tu me fatigues très fort. Arrête d’utiliser tes capacités d’analyses sur moi comme ça ! Bouda un peu le milliardaire qui se plaignait plus pour la forme qu’autre chose. Il savait qu’elle prenait soin de lui à sa manière et qu’il faisait pareil. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu’il avait entièrement scanné son corps via JARVIS dès qu’elle avait mis un pied dans son antre.

\- Bon, j’arrive à la partie délicate, avant d’ouvrir je vais chercher ce qu’il faut pour stopper les saignements s’il y en a encore.

Elle se leva doucement, évitant les mouvements brusques et se dirigea vers l’armoire à pharmacie (qui avait plus l’aspect d’un micro hôpital que d’un placard de cas d’urgences bénins). Elle sortit le produit que Tony avait développé, c’était une sorte de colle chirurgicale qui durcissait instantanément dès le contact avec la peau. C’était encore en développement mais il l’utilisait sur lui depuis quelques mois lorsqu’il se brûlait ou se faisait de petites coupures. Les composants de la colle étaient aussi antiseptiques et cela le faisait guérir bien plus vite. Et ça lui évitait aussi de devoir arrêter de travailler pour s’occuper de ses bobos.

\- Tu sembles un peu dans les vapes, le réveilla assez soudainement la rousse, de nouveau devant lui. Tony lui sourit un peu maladroitement et s’excusa.

\- Je ne suis pas dans les vapes, mon cerveau s’égare et c’est assez relaxant, je ne réfléchis plus tellement et c’est sympa d’être engourdi comme ça.

\- Si tu restes engourdi comme ça pendant que tu t’occupes de mon épaule, je me chargerai de te réveiller bien comme il faut. Hors de question que tu me touches alors que tu es abruti par la manque de sang. Réprimanda Natasha, ne voulant pas passer à la trappe quand viendra son tour d’être soignée.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais y arriver, tu me connais. Et puis j’ai construit une armure dans une grotte alors qu’un aimant dans mon torse était relié à une batterie. Je crois que ce n’est pas le manque de sang qui devrait t’inquiéter, je suis un génie, si peu ne m’arrêtera pas.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels en souriant. S’il était encore capable de se jeter des fleurs et de se considérer si hautement (à raison), elle savait qu’il ferait sa part du marché. Elle fit rouler un petit plateau vers elle et posa tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelques petites pinces pour enlever ce qui pourrait être dans la plaie, la colle expérimentale, quelques compresses stériles dans leurs emballages et de l’antiseptique le temps de nettoyer correctement la jambe avant de vaporiser la colle sur la plaie.

\- Je vais dévisser la partie qui reste, je vais faire aussi vite que je peux. Chuchota presque Natasha tandis qu’elle approchait ses mains et son visage près de la jambe de Tony.

\- Je suis prêt, c’est quand tu veux. Stark serra les dents d’anticipation, en sachant qu’il ne pouvait prendre aucun anesthésiant. Il devait impérativement rester debout et conscient. Et même un anesthésiant local ne pouvait pas être appliqué au vu de sa jambe baignant dans son sang. Il prit appui sur autre jambe encore dans son armure, il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas une fois la contention de son autre jambe envolée. Le regard noir de Natasha le fit sourire. Tu sais, commença-t-il, je dois pouvoir rester debout et je sais que je ne suis pas blessé sur le côté gauche, même si tu ne me crois pas.

La russe ne répondit pas, soutenant son regard quelques secondes encore, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle désapprouvait mais ne trouvait pas d’autres solutions. Elle fit enfin sauter les dernières attaches et du sang en grande quantité s’écoula sur le sol. Elle estima qu’il y avait au moins deux litres. Elle pâlit à l’idée de la faiblesse que son ami masquait. Pas étonnant qu’il somnolait sans l’admettre tout à l’heure. Elle aspergea la plaie d’eau, faisant partir les plus grosses quantités de sang, constatant que la plaie saignait toujours abondamment. Et dire qu’il avait pris le temps de s’étendre dans le canapé ! Elle allait lui faire payer son inconscience. Hors de question que l’envie lui reprenne de faire tarder ses soins. Il estimait bien trop mal l’étendue de ses blessures ! Elle attrapa le deuxième antiseptique, celui qui faisait extrêmement mal et se prit un malin plaisir à inonder la plaie avec.

\- Putain de merde ! Jura très fort Stark, ne bougeant pourtant pas d’un iota alors que n’importe qui d’autre aurait au moins tressaillit. Soit il était trop faible pour ça, soit sa maîtrise de lui-même était immense. Dans les deux cas, ce n’était pas bien. Seules les personnes qui ont trop subi se contrôlent à ce point.

\- C’est pour te punir d’avoir attendu dans le canapé plutôt que de te faire soigner tout de suite. Lança Natasha très sournoisement, appréciant la grimace de douleur du milliardaire.

Tony eu la décence de ne pas répliquer (et surtout la peur d’avoir pire châtiment si jamais il disait quelque chose que Natasha n’apprécierait pas, alors qu’elle avait littéralement le nez sur son gros bobo). Finalement, après avoir passé un certain temps à stopper l’hémorragie et à nettoyer les chairs abîmées, il sembla que tout n’était pas si catastrophique. Natasha put coller sans problème les deux bords de la plaie, appréciant la facilité d’utilisation de la colle développée par Tony. Il était vraiment bon dans tout ce qu’il faisait, c’en était écœurant.

Elle appliqua un pansement et banda la plaie sur toute la largeur de sa cuisse et déposa un baiser léger sur la main de Tony, une fois qu’elle se releva. Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu l’aider. Et objectivement, elle avait fait un sacré bon travail. Elle aussi se savait être très douée.

\- Tu vas te reposer, je sais que tu vois flou, tu n’es pas en état de m’aider. La russe l’aida à s’assoir sans qu’il ne proteste, ce qui n’était jamais bon signe. Tony souffla lorsqu’il s’assit, laissant Natasha ôter le reste de l’armure en silence.

\- Qui va te soigner si je ne peux pas le faire ? Finit tout de tout de même par demander Stark.

\- Je vais aller voir Bucky. Quand on est en mission ensemble il fait très bien l’affaire.

\- Mais pourquoi t’es pas allé le voir en premier alors ?! Je suis moins habitué que lui aux soins de plaies !

\- Arrête de chouiner et de gigoter, tu vas t’évanouir sinon. Natasha ne cilla pas pendant qu’elle déposait les dernières pièces de l’armure au sol, sachant que DUM-E les nettoierait plus tard. Je ne suis pas allée le voir parce que je savais que tu ne demanderais de l’aide à personne pour tes blessures et que tu es quand même plus doux et prévenant que lui. Si je peux m’épargner de la souffrance je le fais. Elle mit une tape derrière la tête de Tony qui ricanait en la traitant de masochiste non assumée.

Elle lui embrassa la joue, comme toutes les (trop) rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis un certain temps. Tony la remercia et elle sortit de la pièce, partant sûrement se faire soigner par une brute. Du moins, il l’espérait. Elle serait fichue d’attendre le retour de Clint demain. Il demanda à JARVIS de la surveiller et de lui dire si elle ne se faisait pas soigner. L’intelligence artificielle acquiesça et se tut.


End file.
